The invention relates to a fishing jig and particularly to a double hook fishing jig from which two parallel baits may be fished.
Fishing jigs have become popular over the past years. A typical fishing jig comprises a hook with a rubber or soft plastic worm attached to the hook. A lead weight is either affixed to the shank of the hook adjacent the eyelet or a weight is attached to the fishing line ahead of the eyelet. The jig is fished through the water by pulling it up and letting it sink back down, usually by bumping it along the bottom. Making the jig weedless so that it does not snag on any of the bottom structure of the lake is a problem to which much attention has been given. The jig typically consists of a single hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 994,927 discloses an artificial bait having a pair of hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 825,140 likewise discloses a double hook artificial fishing bait. However, neither of these structures is suitable for use as a fishing jig in the manner described above.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a fishing jig having at least two fishhooks so that a plurality of fishing baits may be used.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing jig having a plurality of hooks so that baits of different colors may be fished simultaneously.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing jig having a plurality of hooks wherein the jig is constructed so that the hooks turn upward when the jig is thrown into the water, regardless of the angle at which the jig enters the water and maintain the upward turned configuration while being pulled through the water.